Footsteps
by Glambertxxx
Summary: Kradam's daughter, Ryleigh is ten months old and takes her first steps. Lot's of daddy!kradam and love!kradam, lot's of fluff and cuteness.


"Adam! Adam! Hurry come here! Bring the camera! Adam!" Adam heard his husband screaming from the kitchen.

Quickly he jumped out of bed, ran to the computer room to grab the digital camera before sprinting downstairs.

"Is she doing it? Is it happening?" Adam called out excitedly as he ran through the house to where Kris and Ryleigh were.

"Adam, Adam look!" Kris smiled excitedly at Adam appearing in the doorway pointing five feet away down at a chubby legged standing Ryleigh as she slowly moved one tiny foot in front of the other toward her daddy.

"Oh my god her first steps!" Adam beamed with joy before running to stand by Kris' side to take pictures of her facing forward walking very slowly and steadily toward Kris and Adam, smiling an adorable smile up at them, proud of herself for finally doing it.

Kris bent down to balance, knees spread out with his arms wide. "Come to daddy, princess, come here, good girl, keep walking," he cooed. Adam looked down at his husband interacting with their baby and his heart flip-flopped, this is what life was all about.

Ryleigh giggled and then concentrated on making the three foot walk to Kris. "Come on sweetheart, come on baby," Kris smiled largely at his daughter. Ryleigh teeter tottered and then went boom, falling back on her diapered bottom on the kitchen floor and then stuck out her bottom lip and pouted down at the floor. Her short light brown curls framed her pretty face and pale porcelain skin.

"Aww baby it's okay," Kris leaned forward to put his hand on the back of Ryleigh's head, petting her soft hair, he kissed her forehead lightly. "Just try again sweetheart."

Ryleigh smiled up at Kris with her light green eyes twinkling at her hero, she then looked up Adam as if to ask with her eyes 'should I?' Adam smiled down at his daughter and nodded, "Come on baby girl, get back up," he winked.

Ryleigh giggled and held her arms up at Kris for him to help her up. "There you go, you ready to try again?" the little girl nodded meekly at her daddy before Kris let go of Ryleigh's hands and opened his arms again waiting for his daughter to walk to him again.

"Come on," Kris cooed, his brown eyes twinkling and his dimples showing in his cheeks as he looked fondly at his baby girl, "walk to daddy."

Ryleigh took one tiny step, and another, and another until she felt into Kris' opened arms and buried her face in her daddy's chest and started giggling. Kris wrapped his arms around Ryleigh and squeezed tightly. "Yay!" Adam jumped up and down calling his praises to his daughter. "You did so good baby girl! Me and Papa are so proud!" Kris praised their ten month old.

Adam snapped a picture of Kris holding Ryleigh, because it was just too precious, before bending down to get on his knees to wrap his long arms around his husband and daughter as he held both of them. Adam leaned forward to kiss their daughter on the top of her head before leaning back to nuzzle Kris' cheek with his nose and leave a light kiss near his husband's mouth. Kris held Ryleigh, still snuggled into her daddy's chest. Kris turned to look into Adam's eyes as they all knelt on the floor in the kitchen holding each other. Kris leaned forward to kiss his husband lightly on the lips, then pulled back to smirk innocently at Adam, brown eyes twinkling at his husband full of love.

"I love you," Adam whispered into Kris' ear.

Kris smiled lovingly, closed mouthed at Adam, "I know, you tell me everyday."

"And you'll never get tired of hearing it," Adam kissed Kris on the cheek again.

"Nope," Kris shook his head slowly, lost in his husband's eyes. "And I love you, baby," Kris caressed Adam's cheek with his own as he whispered his affection into a freckled ear.

Kris leaned back to receive another light kiss on his lips from Adam before both men turned their attention to Ryleigh now looking up at them with her light green eyes, her chin resting on her daddy's chest. Adam reached forward to run his hand through Ryleigh's soft brown curls, twirling a strand of hair with a finger."You want some ice cream, princess?" Adam questioned his and Kris' daughter, already knowing the answer.

Ryleigh gasped dramatically making her face into a wide and adorable 'O'."Yummy!" she piped up in her small squeaky voice.

Adam and Kris both giggled down at their ten month old.

"She takes after you with your love of ice cream," Kris turned smiling to Adam.

"'Ats at my girl," Adam beamed down at Ryleigh before getting up from the ground and picking his daughter up to cradle her on his hip, heading toward the freezer to get a snack for father and daughter to share.

Kris smiled watching his husband and little girl picking out what kind of ice cream they should have. He walked up behind Adam to wrap his arms around his waste and kiss the back of his husband's freckled neck, nuzzling his nose into it.

"You're too adorable when you're holding a baby," Kris giggled into Adam's back.

"Our baby," Adam corrected as he turned around smiling, shutting the freezer door holding a small tub of strawberry ice cream. He leaned down to peck Kris' smirking lips before carrying Ryleigh over to the kitchen table to share their snack.

After the ice cream it was Ryleigh's nap time. Kris placed his sleeping ten month old daughter into her crib, taking a few seconds to stroke her beautiful face with the back of his hand, he felt Adam's arms around him, which he quickly held with his own, and a chin resting on his shoulder as both fathers looked down at their sleeping angel. Kris rest his head on Adam's as they rocked back and forth slowly.

"She's growing up so fast," Kris whispered.

"I know, it seems like just yesterday we were signing the adoption papers," Adam stroked his finger tips across his husband's arm.

"I'm so glad we did this," Kris turned to kiss Adam's cheek lightly as they continued to rock together.

"Mmm, me too, baby, you two are my world," Adam turned his head from looking down at his daughter to once again join eye contact with the man who held his heart.

Kris lifted his hand cup his husband's cheek, stroking it with his thumb before leaning in and leaving longer, loving kisses across his lovers freckled lips. Adam lifted his hand to place it on Kris' cheek to deepen the kiss for awhile as they continued holding each other and rocking slowly.

As they both leaned back and blue eyes met brown in the dimly lit bedroom of their daughters, they knew how lucky they were to have this together. A loving home, incredible careers, their baby daughter as well as each other.

Every time Kris and Adam kissed it felt like the first time, every time. They were more in love than they had ever been and their love for each other grew more and more everyday. They also had so much love to give to Ryleigh and she was truly a blessed little girl. She had two of the best fathers a daughter could ever ask for, she was too young to realize it now, but as she grows up she will find that she is so lucky to have those two incredible men in her life.

Kris and Adam continued to hold each other, swaying with their eyes closed, Kris' head leaning on Adam's back. So lost in each other and neither man wanted to pull away. Adam turned his head to kiss Kris' forehead, "Let's go nap too," he whispered against his husband's skin.

"Mmhmm," Kris replied sleepily, not opening his eyes as Adam turned them around and walked them into their bedroom across the hall, not once leaving each others touch.

"Here baby lay down," Adam leaned forward pulling back the covers so that Kris could climb into the bed drowsily. Adam walked around the back of the bed and slid in, quickly cuddling up behind his husband, wrapping his arm around him holding him close as they both fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
